Secret
by kikyorocks543
Summary: Hinata is a king everyone thinks she's Neji. What happens if King Sasuke finds out. Will he tell everyone or keep her secret. SasuHina sorry if the summary sucks rated M for slight lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone Thank you for your support. Love you guys. I don't own Naruto  
Chapter 1  
a SasuHina fanfic  
rated M for sexual talk and slight lemon.

Hinata looked into the mirror. She was surprised that no one had found out the truth yet. There was a knock on the door. "King Neji King Sasuke has arrived." "Tell him I'll be down there in a minute." In her manly voice. Hinata sighed she was not looking forward to this meeting but it had to be done.

She walked down the stairs and walked over to Sasuke. "Good day King Uchiha." "Took you long enough." "Sorry about that." "Whatever let's get this meeting over with." Hinata anger started to boil. Even those she just meet him she already hated him. He was so rude. They walked into the meeting room. Hinata pulled out a peace treaty. "Okay Neji let's make a few things clear. This treaty doesn't mean we're friends and if you guys get attacked I will not help you. It's your problem not mine." She glared at him. "Fine!"

Half an hour later

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke was just too mean. "That's it Uchiha I'm sick of you I tried to be nice but your just too rude!" She tried to punch him. But Sasuke blocked it. Sasuke smirked. "You really are weak." "What did you say?!" She growled. "That's it." She kept landing punches and kicks at Sasuke. But Sasuke kept blocking them. "Come on fight me!" Sasuke smirked.

He noticed Hinata footing was unbalanced so he tripped her. She fell flat on the ground. "Hey that was unfair!" He bended down and pined her down. "You let your guard down." He breathed down her neck. Hinata turned bright red. Sasuke was so close. Her heart was beating fast. Sasuke noticed Hinata was blushing "I didn't know you are shy Neji." He smirked. "Or is it because you're gay." Hinata mouth dropped open.

"Get off me." "Why should I I'm having too much fun." There was a knock on the door. "Neji there's a rain storm outside. King Sasuke will have to stay here for the night." Sasuke smirked he was going to enjoy making his life a living hell. Sasuke then got off him. Then walked out of the room. During dinner Sasuke kept giving her an evil smirk. It made the back of her neck hair stand up. It was like he was planning to do something evil.

In the morning things got worse. Sasuke dumped a cold bucket of water on her and when she went to take a bath. Sasuke walked in on her and stole her clothes. But to make it even worse Sasuke made her beg to get them back. She was just glad he didn't see anything. After that he went home. Hinata sat on the couch she was glad he left.

Two months later  
Hinata was eating breakfast. When a servant handed her a letter. She opened it. It was a party invitation to Sasuke's 16th birthday. She didn't want to go but she didn't want to be rude so she went. When she got there she was surprised Sasuke wasn't teasing her or mean. He just stayed quiet and was always busy working.

Hinata went into the library. She noticed a painting. The painting was a picture of a beautiful woman, a man, a teenage boy, and a cute little boy. "That's king Sasuke's family." She turned her head. It was one of the servants. "He used to be such a happy little boy until the incident." "What happened?" "His family was killed." Her eyes widen. "He was only 7 years old and become king at 8." She thought it was hard for her. Her parents died when she was 13 and become king at 14. But Sasuke's life was harder.

A few days later  
It was Sasuke's birthday a whole bunch of people came. Hinata looked around she couldn't find Sasuke. She continued to look. That's when she found Sasuke hiding. "Uchiha are you okay." He covered her mouth. "Shh quiet the girls are after me." "Why?" "Because they all want to marry me and I don't." Sasuke then got an idea. "Hyuga you look like a girl" She blushed. "Will you do me a favor?" "Sure" "Will you pretend to be a girl and pretend to be my girlfriend?" "What!"

"Please Neji just this once." She sighed. "Alright" "Come with me." She followed him to his bedroom. He handed her a dress "Um Uchiha can you please get out so I can change." He looked at her weird. Why does He want me to leave? Oh yeah He's shy. So he walked out. Neji then walked out. Sasuke eyes widen for a boy he sure did look like a girl. Then they went to the party.

Hey sorry if I haven't written in a while I've been busy. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


	2. Secret Out

Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 thank you for all the reviews.

Chapter 2

Sasuke and Hinata were talking when a girl walked up to Sasuke. "Sasuke where have you been?" that's when she noticed Hinata. "Who is she?" She glared at her. "This is my girlfriend." "Hello my name is Hinata." Sasuke looked at her weird. The girl then left. "Neji why did you say Hinata?" "It was my cousin's name and I thought Neji wouldn't be a good name for a girl."

Music started to play. Sasuke smiled. "Shall we?" Hinata blushed and nodded. She took his hand and they danced. After the dance they went outside to the balcony to talk about their life and what they like. Hinata stared into Sasuke's eyes her heart was beating so fast. "Neji I'm sorry for being mean to you." She blushed and turned her head away from him. "It's alright." "Neji I was wondering if you wanted to be friends." Hinata eyes widen. She turned 10 shades redder." "Um-um a ye-yes."

A servant then appeared. "King Sasuke dinner is ready." At dinner everyone was talkative except for Hinata and Sasuke. They kept staring at each other. After dinner Hinata went upstairs to her room. She felt so warm. Sasuke was the only man that treated her like a woman in years. It felt nice. No wait I can't let my guard down. Even around Sasuke I can't let anyone find out.

Sasuke walked into his bedroom that's when he noticed Hinata's cloths were still in here. He picked up her cloths and walked over to her room. He opened the door. His eyes widen. Neji was naked but he wasn't a man. Hinata eyes widen. She turned 10 shades of red and pasted out.

Hinata opened her eyes she was laying on her bed covered by her blankets. She then noticed Sasuke. She blushed and turned away from him. She felt so ashamed. Sasuke started walking over to her "I knew something was odd about you but I didn't suspect this." Tears started to stream down Hinata's face. He sat on the bed. "Are you going to tell everyone?" "No"

Her eyes widen. She gasped was Sasuke one of those guys who would black mail her. If she didn't give him what he wanted. "Are you trying to black mail me so I would give you my body?" "No why would I want your body. I hate girls there too loud. If I wanted a girl's body every girl would love to give me there body. But they will never get my body I don't like sluts. "

"I'm not telling anyone because it's not any of my business what you do. But why are you dressing as a boy?" "Well when I was little I was weak. When I was 13 I was riding in a carriage with my mom, dad, sister, and cousin. When the carriage crashed. Everyone died except for me. The kingdom found me. They asked if I was Neji or Hinata because we looked so much alike. I told them I was Neji because I felt so guilty I didn't deserve to live. Neji was strong everyone wanted him to be king. So I thought it would be better if they thought I was dead."

Sasuke hugged her "I'm sorry Hinata." Hinata blushed. He blushed when he realized Hinata was still naked. He hurried and stopped hugging her. "Sorry" "It's alright" "Hinata" "Yes" "It must be hard pretending to be a guy." "Sometimes" "If you want you can let your guard down around me if you want too." "That sounds nice." He then threw her clothes to her. "Get dressed." He then walked out of the room.

What did you think good or bad? I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the short chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed chapter two. Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 3

Hinata sat on a couch depressed. Today was the day she was going home. The truth is she didn't want to leave. Sasuke was the first person who found out her secret. When she's around him she feels free and a heavy burden off her shoulders. "King Neji its time to go." "Alright"

Sasuke looked through the window and saw Hinata broad the carriage. He sighed he knew it was bad matters to not say goodbye but he just couldn't. He didn't want her to leave she was the first person who knew the same pain as him. She reminded him of his younger self quiet shy.

Hinata lay on her bed she couldn't sleep. She sat up she couldn't take it anymore. She got dressed and ran outside and got on the carriage. Sasuke was sleeping when he heard a knock on the door. He sat up who could be here this late at night. He stood up and walked down stairs and opened the door. His eyes widen. It was Hinata. "Hinata what are you doing here." He touched her cheek. "You're freezing. Get in here in."

Hinata sat on the couch waiting for Sasuke and their tea. She looked down and blushed she forgot she was still in her nightgown. Sasuke then sat next to her and handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you." She took a sip. Sasuke also took a sip of his tea. "Hinata why are you here." She blushed. "Well um I was lonely and I thought you hated me because you didn't say goodbye to me." He sighed "Hinata I don't hate you. Hinata I'm going to only say this once so listen. I like you. You're like a little sister to me." He blushed.

Hinata eyes widen. Hinata spilled her tea and burned her finger. "OW!" She dropped her tea. "Hinata are you okay?" He set his tea down and grabbed her hand. He starred at her finger. "It's just a small burn you'll be alight." He let go of her hand and stared into her light purple eyes. He started to lean towards her. Their lips were only an inch away when Sasuke pulled away and blushed. "You must be tired." He then led her to her room and left.

Sasuke sat at the table eating and thinking about what happened. "What the hell is wrong with me I almost kissed Hinata." Hinata then walked into the room and blushed "go-good morning Sasuke." He didn't say anything. She sat down and started eating. After breakfast Sasuke and Hinata rode in the carriage to take her home.

When they got there Hinata eyes widen. She jumped out. "Hinata" He jumped out and his eyes widened. Tear streamed down Hinata's face. The castle was burned and so was her kingdom. Sasuke saw a note on the tree and grabbed it. He read it out loud. "Dear King Neji while you were gone we invaded your kingdom and took over it. We have soldiers looking for you. Better run and hide from the Cloud Kingdom. Oh p.s. we killed everyone."

Hinata fell to her knees and sobbed. Sasuke sat right next to her. "Get ahold of yourself Hinata." "How can I it's my fault my kingdom is destroyed." "It's not your fault Hinata." "Yes it is." He embraced her "It wasn't your fault. Those cloud bastards will pay for this." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Come on Hinata dry those tears we'll get revenge for you and your people." Her eyes widen. "You're helping me" "Yeah we are allies." He smirked. She blushed and hugged him. He blushed and pushed her away. "Come on lets go." He grabbed her hand and they ran to the forest.

What did you guys think good or bad. I hope you like it. It looks like Sasuke and Hinata are getting closer. The next chapter will be even better secrets about Sasuke will be revealed and a little about his past. You guys won't expect it. Please review. Sorry that it was short.


	4. Sasuke's secret

Hey everyone thank you for the reviews they made my day. I don't know Naruto.

Chapter 4

It was late at night. Sasuke and Hinata were still running. That's when Sasuke stopped she bumped into him. "Sorry Sasuke" "We're staying here tonight." "Alright" She grabbed some wood and started setting a fire.

Hinata fell asleep right by the fire. Sasuke smirked she sure looked cute and innocent when she slept. If she wasn't careful a man could easily take advantage of her. He noticed she was shaking. He lay right next to her and pulled her close to him.

Her shock open she stared at Sasuke "Sasuke what are you doing?" "I noticed you were cold so I thought I would warm you up. Is that okay." "Yes" She then fell back to sleep. Sasuke closed his eyes and let slumber take him.

Sasuke woke up to the feel of metal. His eyes widen. They were surrounded by Cloud soldiers. He shook Hinata awake. They stood up and raised their hands in the air. They tied them up. 2 weeks later. They finally made it to the cloud kingdom. The soldiers threw them into prison. All the soldiers left except for one.

"My lord told me to search you for weapons. He pointed at Sasuke. "You Uchiha you take your clothes of first." He stared at Hinata and blushed. He took of his jacket, shirt, shoes, belt, and pants. He blushed and tried to cover his personal part as best as he could. He then pointed at Hinata "You next."

She blushed "I can't." "Take it off now or I will." She turned bright red. "Okay." Hinata slowly took of her jacket, shoes, and then pants. But didn't take her shirt off. That went down half her thigh. "Can I leave this on?" "No take it off." "I-I can't." He grabbed her and ripped it open. Hinata gasped and covered her chest.

"Even if you're a girl take it off." "Can I have a blanket?" "Yes right after." Sasuke blushed. "Hinata get behind me that way no one will see you." She nodded and did. The man threw Hinata a blanket and Sasuke a towel. He grabbed their clothes and left. Hinata started crying.

Sasuke hugged her. "It's alright Hinata." She stared into his black eyes and kissed him. Sasuke eyes widen. He then lost himself in the kiss He pushed her to the ground and started kissing her neck. His hand rubbed her thigh. She moaned. His hand slowly went up and touched her waist. He kissed her mouth again and grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. She moaned. That's when the door opened.

The Cloud king smirked at what he saw. Sasuke hurried and got off her and helped her up. The cloud king walked up to them. "My soldier told me you are a woman I wouldn't have believed it if I saw it for myself." Hinata glared at him. "You're not Neji you're Hinata. Hinata you've become quite the woman. You're very lovely." He touched her cheek. "Don't touch her!"

He smirked and looked at Sasuke. "Oh I forgot you were here Sasuke." Sasuke glared at him. He smiled "Sasuke before I entered the room where you trying to have sex with Hinata?" Sasuke eyes widen.

Flashback  
"Onii-san why is that dog jumping on top of that dog?" Itachi's eyes widen and hurried and covered Sasuke's eyes. "Hey what's going on I want to see." "Sasuke you're too pure to see this." "No I'm not I want to see!" "No Sasuke." "At least tell me what they're doing." "Mating." "What's mating?" "I'll tell you when you get older."

Later that day  
Sasuke had a nightmare so he went to his parent's room and opened the door. His eyes widen. His father was on top of his mother and they were both naked. "Father mother what are you doing?" "Sasuke get out now." "But what are you doing and why are you naked?" Sasuke mom got up and putted a bathrobe on and took Sasuke to his room. She then left no answering any of Sasuke's questions.

It was morning and Sasuke went to Itachi and told him what happened. "So what were mother and father doing?" "Sex" "What's sex?" He covered Sasuke's mouth. "Don't say that word Sasuke." "But you did?" "It's not nice." "Oh but what is it." "I'll tell you when you're older." But Sasuke never found out what it was. Two weeks after that Sasuke's family was murdered.  
End of Flashback

"Sasuke are you alright?" He came back to reality "I'm fine Hinata." "So Sasuke were you trying to have sex with her?" "No!" how could he have sex when he didn't know what it was. He was still breathing hard from his earlier act with Hinata. The king looked down and smirked. Sasuke looked annoyed. "What are you looking at?" "Look down and you'll see." Sasuke looked down and blushed. His member was sticking up. The king then handed them there clothes and left the room laughing.

What did you guys think? Did you like it? I need some help I don't know what would be a good name for the cloud king do you guys have any ideas and they have to be Japanese names. Please review.


	5. Escape

Thank you for the reviews. Thank you Fear Uchiha for all the good Japanese names. I chose Daichi for the king's name.

Chapter 5

Sasuke and Hinata got dressed their backs turned away from each other. Hinata blushed she didn't know why she kissed him but when he kissed her back and touched her it felt amazing. She wanted it to happen again. After they got dressed Hinata noticed the bulge in his pants. "What's that?" Sasuke blushed and tried to push it down. "Is that your member?" He turned bright red. She blushed. "I'm sorry about embarrassing you. My cousin told me when a boys member sticks up it means he wants sex."

His eyes widen. Hinata knew more about sex then him and she was appose to be the innocent one." There was awkward silence between them. He wanted to ask her what sex was but he chickened out. They then went to bed not saying anther word.

Hinata opened her eyes her eyes widen she hurried and covered her eyes. Sasuke blushed. He was using the bathroom. "I'm done Hinata." She opened her eyes "Sorry" "You don't have to apologize." "I'm not apologizing because I saw you peeing I'm saying sorry about yesterday." "It's fine" "No it's not fine I embarrassed you." "Hinata just shut up!" "Sasuke are you alright?" She touched his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" "But-but." He grabbed her hand. He glared at her and kissed her.

"I told you to stay away from me. You didn't listen. Each time I look at you my body goes crazy." She blushed. He kissed her again this time more demanding. A solider then walked in. "Will you two stop trying to have sex." Sasuke stopped kissing her and punched the solider. Sasuke smirked "I hate being interrupted." Hinata gasped. "Sasuke" "Don't worry Hinata he's just knocked out." He grabbed the keys off the soldier's belt and unlocked the prison. He grabbed Hinata's hand and they ran off.

They made it outside that's when a bunch of soldiers appeared. "Sasuke what are we going to do?" "Do you trust me?" He whispered into her ear. She blushed and nodded. He drew a small knife that he hid from the cloud king. He grabbed Hinata and pointed the knife to her neck. She gasped "Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Stay back I have the princess and I'm not afraid to kill her." The soldiers looked confused. "I thought you loved her?" the leader said. He smirked "I signed the peace treaty so when she at least inspected it I would strike. I wanted her to trust me so I could take over her kingdom and make her my slave. But it went better for me then I thought she fell in love with me that made her weak."

The cold blade was brought closer to her neck. She felt a sharp pain. She looked down at her neck. Her eyes widened. There was a small cut on her neck from the blade. It started to bleed a little. Sasuke smirked and licked the blood off her neck. She gasped. He stopped licking the blood when it was gone. He licked his lips. "I love the sight of blood. I want more of it maybe I'll kill everyone here." He smiled evilly. The soldiers gasped and walked away from him. He was crazy. Hinata looked into Sasuke's eyes. They were cold and evil looking. He was scaring her. He smirked "You better let us go if you value your life." They all ran. He dragged her to the forest.

King of the cloud kingdom sat on his chair reading when a soldier walked in. "Lord Daichi. King Sasuke and princess Hinata are gone." "What!" "Please forgive lord. Don't kill me. It wasn't my fault that Uchiha brat knocked me out. Please give me a second chance." He glared at him "This is your last chance. Go get me the Akatsuki." "Yes my lord." He then ran off. He smirked. The Akatsuki were talented assassins that killed for money, power, and bloodshed. No one has ever escaped them.

What did you guys think? Good or bad. Did you think Sasuke was creepy I did. What will happen next? Thank you Mimilovesanime for the ideas. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have a lot of homework. Itachi won't be part of the Akatsuki in this story. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 6

Sasuke let Hinata go when they got to the forest. "Hinata are you alright?" She stepped on his foot and started running. He lied to her. "Hinata wait." "No!" Sasuke tackled her and pinned her to the ground. "Let me go Sasuke!" "No let me explain. Everything I said back there is a lie." Hinata glared at him. "You're lying to me." "I'm not." "Yes you are. Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes tell me the truth."

He sighed "Fine what I said back there part of it was true. I was planning to take over your kingdom. But that was before we became friends." "I hate you Sasuke." "You have to trust me." "Why should I?" "I'm the only one that can help you." Before Hinata could say anything. Sasuke gave her a passionate kiss. Hinata turned bright red. "I think I'm in love with you Hinata." Her eyes widen.

Sasuke blushed when he saw her shirt partway unbuttoned. It looked like her shirt would rip open. Her breasts were huge. Sasuke member started to throb. "Damn it!" he growled. "Sasuke are you alright?" He got off her "No I'm not fine." Hinata turned bright red when she saw the bulge in his pants.

Daichi walked back and forth waiting for his soldier to bring him the Akatsukis. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." the soldier and 8 men and 2 women come in. Daichi blushed the blonde girl was very pretty. "Tell me your names." A masked man started to speak "I'm Tobi" He then pointed to everyone "that's Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Deidara." Daichi smiled and grabbed Deidara's hand "Why would a pretty girl like you join the Akatsuki?"

"I'm not a girl I'm a guy!" "What but you look like a woman?" "That's it your dead." He was about to strangle him but Tobi held him back. "Let me go Tobi!" "Deidara calm down. He didn't know and remember he's hiring us." "Fine why are you hiring us?" "I'm after Neji who isn't really who he is. His real name is Hinata and he's a woman. King Uchiha is with her. I'm in a war with them I want you to find them and kill them."

"Sasuke the cloud soldiers are after us. Do you have a plan of how were going to get to your kingdom?" "Yes I have a plan you'll disguise yourself as a blind girl and I'll be your guide." "Alright" "Oh you better have a bath so you smell more womanly. I'll be right back."

Hinata found a small lake to bathe in. She stripped off her clothes and entered the water. Sasuke hurried and ran inside a store and bought some clothes for them and ran back. Hinata loved the cold water on her body. She stood up. That's when Sasuke appeared butt naked. Sasuke mouth dropped when he saw Hinata. Hinata screamed.

Sasuke covered his eyes "I'm so sorry Hinata I thought you were done already." Hinata continued to scream. Sasuke open his eye that's when he realized why she was screaming. It wasn't because he saw her naked. It was because she saw his member but to make it even worse it was throbbing. Sasuke hurried and covered it with his hands and ran off.

Sasuke walked up to Hinata this time fully clothed. "I'm sorry Hinata about earlier." She blushed "It's alright Sasuke." He handed her a dress and walked away. Sasuke then walked back with servant clothes on. Sasuke blushed when he saw Hinata wearing a dress she looked so beautiful. It matched her eyes perfectly and clung to her curves. He grabbed her hand and they started walking.

10 days later  
"What do you mean the Akatsukis can't find them!" "I'm so sorry my lord it isn't my fault. The Uchiha brat is a genius. Please don't kill me!" "It's too late your dead!" two guards come in and grabbed the soldier. "Torture him then hang him. Show him what I do to disappointments like him!" "Yes lord Daichi." The soldier screamed "Please don't kill me lord. I'm still useful." The guards dragged him out kicking and screaming. Daichi gritted his teeth together. "That Uchiha brat is going to pay for this!"

Jugo was cooking some dinner when there was a knock on the door. He answered it. "Sasuke it's been a while where were you!" Jugo stared at Hinata. "Who's this?" "Jugo do you remember Neji?" "Oh yes." "Well Neji is actually a woman name Hinata she'll be living with us for now on." Jugo smiled "It's nice to meet you Hinata." Hinata blushed. "Thank you."

"Jugo will you draw a bath for Hinata and I." Jugo eyes widen. Sasuke rolled his eyes "I meet separate baths." "Oh right." He then walked off. Jugo couldn't help but smile. This was the first time seeing Sasuke happy and with a woman. "His heart must be healing."

What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review


	7. Sasuke's Past

Thank you Umnia for reviewing you were the only one who did. I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 7

Hinata stared at Sasuke "Are you and Jugo friends?" "Yes" "how long have you been friends?" "Since I was three years old." Hinata sighed when the warm water touched her body. She didn't realize she was in there for an hour. Sasuke knocked on the door. "Hinata" "Yes Sasuke" "It's time for the meeting." "Alright" She got out and dressed.

They walked into the meeting room. "Hey Sasuke what took you so long." Suigetsu smiled and walked over to them. "Who's this?" "This is Neji." "Is he a boy or a girl?" Hinata blushed "I'm a boy." "So what's the plan Sasuke?" Sasuke pulled out a map "The cloud kingdom is here and there allies the sound is here." He then pointed to something else. "This is the Uzumaki kingdom their allies with us."

An Hour Later  
"Man that was a long meeting." Hinata blushed "Hinata" "Yes Sasuke" "Will you walk with me." "Alright" Sasuke led her to the gardens. Hinata eyes widen it was breath taking "Beautiful" Sasuke whispered "It is beautiful." "I wasn't talking about the gardens Hinata. I was talking about you."

Hinata blushed and turned her head away from him. "I'm not beautiful Sasuke." "Hinata look at me! Don't you ever say you're not beautiful again Hinata!" Her eyes widen. She stared into Sasuke's eyes. "Hinata you're the most beautiful woman I ever meet. You're the kindest, sweetest, strongest, loyalist woman I ever met." "Sasuke if it's not too much trouble will you tell me what happened to your family?"

Flash back  
"Nii-san will you play with me?" "Sorry Sasuke some other time." Sasuke parents ran into the room. "Itachi hid Sasuke." "What's going on?" "The sound kingdom is coming to attack us." Itachi gasped. Before Sasuke could say anything. Itachi picked him up and carried him to his room. He opened the wardrobe and placed Sasuke inside. "Nii-san what's going on?" Itachi smiled. "I changed my mind Sasuke. Let's play hide and seek." "Itachi I know you're lying. Tell me the truth." Itachi poked Sasuke on the forehead. "Sorry Sasuke maybe later." He then shut it and locked it.

Sasuke didn't know how long he was in there. He heard screams. He started to panic when the wardrobe opened. Right in front of him were two ugly men. Sasuke looked down and gasped. There were his parents dead and covered in blood. Then he saw Itachi on the ground covered in blood. Tears streamed down his face "NII-SAN!" The men pointed their swords at Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for it to be over.

Nothing happened. Sasuke opened his eyes and gasped. The men were dead and Itachi was standing there covered in his own blood and the men's blood. Itachi smiled "Are you alright Sasuke?" "Nii-san" Itachi then fell to the ground. "Nii-san" Sasuke jumped out of the wardrobe and ran to his side. "Sasuke I'm not going to make it." "Don't say such things nii-san. You'll be alright." Sasuke sobbed. Itachi started coughing up blood. "Sasuke I'll always be with you."

Itachi poked Sasuke on the forehead one last time, closed his eyes, and stopped breathing. "NII-SAN!" Sasuke sobbed and hugged Itachi's dead body.  
End of flash back

Hinata eyes widen. "I'm so sorry Sasuke." She hugged him. Jugo looked through the window and smiled. He knew it Sasuke liked her but was too shy to tell her. "Maybe they just need a little push." Hinata was in her room when there was a knock on the door. "Yes" Jugo then walked in. "Dinner will be ready in an hour." He handed her a dress. "It's a formal dinner so wear it and don't wear your binding. One of the maids will do your hair and makeup in 10 minutes."

Sasuke walked into the dining room. His mouth dropped. "What the hell is this?" the dining room was dark only candles lit the room and romantic music was playing. "Sasuke" He turned his head and his mouth dropped. "Hinata" He couldn't believe it Hinata looked so beautiful. "Hinata what are you wearing?" "Do you like it Jugo gave it to me." "Hinata did you do this?" "No" "Then who did?"

Jugo then walked in holding a tray of their food. "Hello Sasuke dinner is ready." Then it clicked. "Jugo did you do this?" "Well" "Jugo" "Yes" "Why did you do this?" "I just thought you and Hinata would like a romantic dinner alone." Sasuke blushed. "Jugo I'm not romantically interested in Hinata." Hinata felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Hinata and I are just friends. She's like a little sister to me." Hinata started to cry. Sasuke's eyes widen. "Hinata what's wrong?" She glared at him. "Sasuke you said you only think me as a friend. Then why did you say I think I'm in love with you. Did you lie do you not love me." "Hinata I" Hinata ran out of the room. "Hinata wait." Jugo sighed. "Sasuke do you love her?" "Yes I do." "Then why did you lie to her?" "It's the only way to protect her."

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	8. Mistake

Thank you for the reviews everyone they made my day. I don't own Naruto. Warning this Chapter is a slight lemon.  
Chapter 8

Hinata ran to her room and lay down on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and sobbed. There was a knock on the door. "Go away." "Hinata it's me Jugo you didn't eat anything." "I'm not hungry. Jugo please just leave me alone." "Alright Hinata" He sighed. "That poor girl."

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He kept hearing Hinata sobs. It pained him to hear them. He wanted to go in there hug, her kiss, and wipe her sweet tears off her beautiful face. But he couldn't he had to protect her. Even if she hated him for doing it.

Hinata continued to cry. She didn't know why she was crying. There was just so much pain in her chest. She didn't know why it hurt so much when he said that. They were just friends. Then it hit her. Was she in love with Sasuke? No she couldn't he was a jerk and a pervert. But so handsome, kind, and sweet.

Hinata opened her eyes and yawned. She cried herself to sleep last night. She sat up and got dressed. There was knock on the door. "Hinata it's time for the meeting." She sighed. She didn't want to face Sasuke. "Jugo will you tell Sasuke I'm not going because I'm sick." "Alright Hinata."

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto ran up to Sasuke. "Hey loser." "Stop calling me that!" "Whatever" That's when Sakura appeared. "What are you doing here Sakura?" "Sasuke I brought her along so she could see Neji." Sasuke glared at him. They went into the meeting. Well except Sakura.

Hinata went down stairs. That's when she bumped into a pink blob. "I'm sorry." "It's fine." The girl blushed. "Are you king Neji?" "Yes" She hugged Hinata. "I missed you Neji." Hinata was confused. Why was this girl hugging her? "Neji do you remember me?" "No" "I'm your fiancé." Hinata's mouth dropped. Sasuke and Naruto appeared. "Hey what's going on?" "Neji and I are engaged." Naruto and Sasuke's mouths dropped.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. I was 12 years old. I was playing with you. That's when I told you how I felt. You said you felt the someway and promised me when I turned 18 you would marry me." Hinata turned pale. She had no idea Neji was engaged. What was she going to do? Sakura grabbed Neji hand. "Let's go on a date Neji." Sakura dragged Hinata away. Naruto and Sasuke's anger started to boil. "How dare Neji steal my girl." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She's not your girl Naruto."

Sakura led Hinata to the gardens. "Neji you've grown so handsome." She blushed "But I didn't know you would be so short and your voice sounds like a little boy." "Oh I haven't hit puberty yet." "Oh" She blushed "I have really missed you Neji." She hugged her.

Naruto noticed how angry Sasuke looked. "Hey teme are you alright?" "Shut up loser!" and he walked off. That's when Karin and Ino grabbed him. "Hey Sasuke can he go on a date?" They said at the same time. Karin and Ino glared at each other. "Let go of my Sasuke." "No you let go of my Sasuke." "Let me go I don't want to date." "Oh come on Sasuke please." "Fine but only as friends." They squealed "Which one of us?" "Ino today and you Karin tomorrow." "Yeah" Ino grabbed his hand and dragged her to the gardens.

That's when Hinata and Sakura noticed them. Sakura dragged her to them. "Hey Sasuke what are you doing?" He said nothing. "Sasuke and I are on a date." Hinata's eyes widen. She felt her anger start to boil. "Hey Neji can we go on a double date with Sasuke and Ino?" "Fine!"

Ino and Sakura noticed the whole time on the date Sasuke and Neji kept glaring at each other. Ino would get the chills when Neji gave her the evil look. She didn't do anything wrong to him. The next day was even worse.

2 months later  
This went on for two months and Sasuke had it. He couldn't take it anymore. He was sick of Hinata glaring at Ino, Karin, him, and using Sakura to get him jealous. He opened Hinata's door. She glared at him. "What do you want?" "What the hell wrong with you? Why do you keep glaring at Ino, Karin, and I." "That is none of your business." "Yes it is Hinata!" She glared at him. "I thought you were better than this Sasuke you bastard!" "So I'm a bastard now! But so are you!"

"Shut up Sasuke!" "You trick Sakura to get me jealous. Hinata you have to tell her the truth." "No I won't tell her I don't love her. Since we have been dating we've become friends and I'm not a jerk like you. I won't break her heart." "So that's it. You hate me for breaking your heart."

She glared at him and tried to punch him. He catches her hand before she could. "Let me go!" She gasped when Sasuke pushed her. She fell on her bed. "Sasuke what are?" That's when Sasuke got on top of her and gave her a demanding kiss. At first Hinata was shocked but then she lost her self in the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck. His tongue then entered her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance.

Hinata gasped when Sasuke started to unbutton her shirt. He broke the kiss and threw it to the ground. He frowned in disappointment she was wearing her binding. He grabbed his sword and cut her binding. She gasped him the cold air hit her chest. He threw this sword and her binding to the ground. He started touching them. "Agh" She grabbed his shirt and started tugging on it. He then pinched them. "Ahhh" She couldn't take it anymore. She ripped his shirt to shreds and threw it to the ground.

Her hands touched his chest. He groaned. "Sasuke I love you!" He froze. His eyes widen in horror. He let go of her chest and got off her. He stared at his hands. "What have I done?" "Sasuke are you okay?" He ran out of the room. Leaving his ripped shirt and boots. Hinata laid there shocked and confused. What was wrong with Sasuke? Sasuke sat on his bed "Oh god what have I done I almost raped Hinata."

Hey what did you think? This is my first time writing a slight lemon. Please don't be mean. It was hard for me to write this chapter. It's a little embarrassing writing this. Will Hinata ask him what happened? What will Sasuke do? Will he tell her how he feels or will he lie to her. Please review.


	9. Hurt

Hey I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews they posted. I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 9

Hinata woke up to the sound of birds singing. She hurried got dressed and grabbed his boots that he left last night. She knocked on the door. Sasuke opened the door. His hair was messed up and he had black under his eyes. "Sasuke you left your boots in my room last night." He said nothing. She handed them to him. "Sasuke what happened last night?" His eyes had guilt in them. He couldn't tell her he loved her.

"It was my hormones acting up." She glared at him "Is that it? You mean you almost raped me because of your hormones!" He nodded. "I hate you Sasuke!" She ran. Hinata continued to run until she got in the woods. She fell to her knees and started to cry. "Sasuke I hate you!" "Why such a pretty girl is crying." She turned her head. Their stood two men. "I'm not a girl I'm a guy." "No you're a girl we can tell."

They walked up to her. "Why would such a pretty girl dress as a guy?" One of them touched her cheek. "Don't touch me!" They smirked. One of them pushed her to the ground. He then got on top of her. "What are you doing?" He then undid his belt. Hinata eyes widen. She screamed. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke was outside walking when he heard a scream. "Hinata" He started running to the scream. Hinata sobbed. The man was about to take her virginity. He was about to enter her. She closed her eyes waiting for it to be over. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes and gasped. They were dead. "Hinata are you alright?" "Sasuke" She stood up and jumped into his arms. "Sasuke I was so scared." She sobbed. "It's alright Hinata your safe now." He took off his shirt and gave it to her. "Thank you." She put it on. He bended down. "I'll carry you to your room." "Alright" She then got on his back.

"Hinata are you sure you're okay?" "Yes I'm fine." He rinsed out his rag and watched her cuts. "How dare they try to rape you." Hinata glared at him. "Your no different from them Sasuke. You almost raped me." "I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't myself." "I know it was your stupid hormones." "No Hinata that's not it. I lost control because I love you." "I don't believe you." "I know you don't. I said it was my hormones. But I lied to protect you. But I just made it worse you almost got raped because of me."

"If you love me prove it." Without warning Sasuke pushed her body down. "Sasuke" He gave her a dominate kiss. He then hurried and pulled away. "We can't be together Hinata." Her eyes widen. "Why not?" "We're at war Hinata. We could die Hinata. If I died Hinata you'll be heart broken and if I lived and you died I would blame myself for your death. If we both live people will find out you're a girl and you will be killed. She started to cry. "But I want to be with you Sasuke. I love you." He kissed her forehead. "I love you too." He then walked out of the room. Hinata sobbed. She wanted to be with him, marry him, have sex with him, bare him children, and grow old with him. But he said they couldn't be together.

Naruto walked right by Sakura and smiled. "Sakura how are you and Neji?" "Not so good." "Why" "Well he won't hug me, kiss me, or hold my hand. I know he's shy and he gives Sasuke's dates the evil eye." "Tell you what I'll talk to him and Sasuke later." "Thanks Naruto"

It was December 27. Hinata's sixteenth birthday. Jugo made her a cake, Naruto gave her a sword, Sakura gave her a new shirt, and Sasuke got her nothing. She sighed and blew out the candies wishing for the only thing she wanted. But couldn't have. A normal life as a woman with Sasuke.

After the party Hinata went outside. Everything was dead and white outside. Tears started to stream down her face. She fell to her knees and sobbed. Sasuke hid behind the tree. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. It pained him to see her upset. He wanted to get a present for her but he didn't know what to get her.

What did you think? I think I need a baseball bat so I can hit Sasuke with it for hurting her or I'll just send him to you guys to deal with him. What would you guys do to him? Please tell me. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey thank you for all the reviews. I can't believe I'm almost done writing this fanfic.

Chapter 10  
It was March 1. Hinata sighed and looked at the armor on her bed. Today was the day Naruto, Sasuke, and her are going to war against the Cloud Kingdom. There was a knock on the door. "Hinata it's time to get going." "Alright" She swallowed the lump in her throat. Yes she knew how to fight. But she never fought in a war. She was so scared. How long will this war last? Will Sasuke, Naruto, and her live?

She put her armor on and walked out the door. Sakura stood there crying. "Be safe Neji." "I will." Naruto hugged Sakura "Be safe Sakura." She smiled "I will Naruto." Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata then left. Hinata rode on a horse right next to Sasuke. He stared at her. He knew she was nervous. "Hinata" "Yes" "Don't be so nervous" She blushed. "You don't need to be nervous I'll protect you. I'll never let anyone hurt you. Just stay by my side Hinata." She smiled "Okay" Sasuke blushed

"Sasuke are you alright?" "Yes" "Then why are you blushing?" He turned even redder. "It's your smile. You're really cute when you smile." Hinata blushed. Sakura sat on the couch and smiled. Whenever she was sad Naruto always cheered her up. She missed him a lot. He was so kind, sweet, funny and handsome. Sakura blushed. "Wait what I'm thinking. I don't love Naruto. I love Neji. But he doesn't act like he loves me. He isn't the same Neji I fell in love with."

Sasuke stared at Hinata as she set up her tent. Hinata had so much sadness and pain in her eyes and he knew why. "Damn it." "Sasuke what's wrong?" He started walking off. He couldn't take it anymore he loved Hinata too much. "Sasuke" She hugged him. "Sasuke are you alright?" "I'm fine." "You don't look fine?" She touched his forehead. "I said I was fine!" "Oh sorry Sasuke." She started walking away. "Hinata" "Yes Sasuke" "Never mind." She then left. "Damn it her shyness is rubbing off onto me."

It was now night. Hinata brushed her hair. "Hinata" She turned around. "Sasuke" "Hinata I need to speak with you." "What is it Sasuke?" He blushed "I love you Hinata." She blushed "I thought we couldn't be together." "I know I said we couldn't be together. But I can't take it anymore. I love you too much to let you go. I love everything about you. I don't care if people find out. We'll just runaway together. When this war is over I want you to become my wife."

"Sasuke" Sasuke kissed her. Hinata gasped. Sasuke tongue entered her mouth. She started to moan. Their tongues fought for dominance. Hinata eyes widen when Sasuke grabbed her nightgown and started to pull it down. Until it fell off her body. She pulled away from the kiss and covered her chest with her hands.

"I'm sorry Hinata I should have not done that. I understand if you're not ready or you want to wait." He started walking out. "Wait" She grabbed his hand. "What is it?" She blushed "I am ready Sasuke. It's just I'm shy." Sasuke started laughing. "It's not funny Sasuke." "Hinata I'm not laughing because I think it's funny. I'm laughing because of how innocent and cute you are. You don't need to be shy Hinata your beautiful. I promise I won't hurt you Hinata." He was just glad that Jugo gave him a birds and the bees chat before he left. "Okay Sasuke"

He laid her down on her bed and took off his shirt and pants. Hinata turned bright red. He was huge. How was he going to fit inside of her? "Don't worry I'll fit Hinata." He grabbed the blankets and put them over them. Naruto peeked through Hinata's tent and gasped. Neji was a woman and she and Sasuke were having sex.

Oh no Naruto found out Hinata is a girl. Yes Sasuke finally told Hinata how he felt. I had to beat him with a bat to beat some sense into him. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all the reviews. They made my day. This will be the last chapter. Some people are asking me if there's going to be a lemon. Sorry but no it's only a slight lemon. I'm not ready to write lemons. Maybe when I get older I will. This will be the last chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 11  
Sasuke woke up and smiled. Last night was the best thing that ever happened to him. Hinata felt amazing. He loved the feeling of his member inside her tight womanhood. Sasuke felt himself harden. Hinata opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning Hinata." "Good morning Sasuke." Hinata felt something brush against her womanhood. She didn't know what it was until Sasuke smirked. Hinata turned bright red. Sasuke chuckled "Want another round Hinata."

Naruto was walking by when He heard the moans coming from the tent. His curiosity got the best of him He opened the tent just an inch. Blood started to drip down his nose. Hinata moaned in pleasure when Sasuke released inside her. He then pulled out of her. Their bodies were covered in sweat and they were both gasping for air. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled her close. "I love you Sasuke." "I love you too." That's when they heard a swig snap.

They both sat up and gasped. There stood Naruto bright red and covering a nose bleed. Hinata screamed. Sasuke looked around for something to cover them up. Damn it why did I destroy the blanket last night during sex with Hinata. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled her close to him to cover her breasts. "Naruto you bastard." "I'm so sorry for walking in on you guys I didn't know. Sasuke how long as Neji has been a girl?" Sasuke glared at him "Her whole life idiot. Naruto if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you."

"Don't kill me Sasuke. If you do I'll tell everyone even Sakura." "If you do tell Sakura. I'll tell Sakura about your sex dreams about her." Naruto paled "You wouldn't." Sasuke smirked "Yes I would." "Please don't tell Sakura. I promise not to tell anyone. Please don't kill me." "I won't kill you if you leave the room right now." Naruto ran out of the room. "Hinata are you alright." He let go of her. Hinata blushed "I'm fine Sasuke." "Hinata we got to be more careful for now on or people will find out."

8 days later  
They made it to the cloud kingdom. "Do you remember the plan Naruto and Hinata." They nodded "Good" He got off his horse and helped Hinata off. "Naruto you stay here. Hinata and I will give you the signal if it's safe." "Right" Sasuke and Hinata walked to the castle. Sasuke gave Hinata a boost to the window. She then helped him up. They went inside. That's when two cloud soldiers appeared. "Hey what are you doing here?" Sasuke punched them in the face. They pasted out. "Hinata take off your armor and put on there's."

Sasuke unlocked the castle doors and gave the signal. Naruto and all the soldiers ran inside and started fighting. Hinata felt pain in her stomach. "Ah" "Hinata are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine." Daichi was sleeping in his bed when he felt something cold against his neck. His eyes shot open. Sasuke and Hinata were right there. He looked down and saw the sword against his neck.

He started to panic. He didn't want to die. He wanted to rule the world. Why weren't the Akatsukis here fighting? "Please don't kill me." Sasuke smirked "You don't deserve to live." "Please don't kill me!" He begged "I won't kill you because Hinata would be upset if I did. You'll be in prison your whole life." Sasuke grabbed some rope and tied him up. The cloud kingdom surrendered. The cloud kingdom came part of Sasuke's kingdom and all the ex-cloud people liked Sasuke more than there old king.

When they got home Sakura tackled Hinata. "Neji I missed you so much." Sasuke and Hinata stared at each other. They knew it was time to tell the truth. "Naruto" "Yes Sasuke" "Will you gather all the soldiers and villager?" "Alright Sasuke." All the soldiers and villagers gathered outside. Their eyes widen when they saw Sasuke with a beautiful woman who looked like Neji. "Hello everyone I gathered you all here to tell you the truth. This woman is Neji." Everyone's mouth dropped. "Neji is really a woman name Hinata. Neji was her cousin who died."

Sakura started to cry. Neji was dead. "I know everyone probably mad but Hinata is going to be my queen. I love her." Sasuke was shocked when everyone started to cheer. He thought they would be mad. "Why aren't you mad?" "Were happy because you're happy. Your heart has finally healed." Sasuke smiled. Sakura sobbed. Hinata walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry I lied to you and for your lost." Sakura sobbed even harder.

2 weeks later  
Sasuke and Hinata were married. Hinata then found out she was pregnant. Sasuke and Hinata never did found out what happened to the Akatsukis. After a few months Sakura forgave Hinata and became Naruto's girlfriend.

5 years later  
"Tobi did you spy on Sasuke and Hinata." "Yes I did." "How are they?" "There good. They have twins." "What gender are they and what are their names?" "A boy and a girl. Their names are Kaito and Kaiya." "Itachi why won't you just visit him? We all know you miss him. I still can't believe you faked your own death." Deidra glared at Itachi. "I can never see Sasuke. It's better this way. I wanted him to be king. He deserved it more than I did. I'll always protect him in the shadows." Pain laughed "Man Itachi your mean lying to the cloud king just to protect your little brother." Itachi smirked. THE END

What did you think? I bet you were all surprised to find out Itachi still alive. I don't know if I'll write a sequel. But if you want one I'll write one but only after I finish the sequel to Free to Hate Free to Love. I hope you enjoyed Secret. Please review.


End file.
